Wrap-around carriers are commonly utilized in the beverage industry to package containers of beer and soft drinks. Typically, carton blanks are supplied to a packaging machine which receives bottles moving at high speeds. The blanks are positioned on the moving bottles so that neck holes in the blanks fit over the necks of the upright bottles, after which the blanks are folded into place around the moving bottles. The ends of the blanks are usually fastened to each other at the bottom of the carrier by locking tabs and apertures, and a handle arrangement, such as finger openings or an integrally formed strap, is located on the top panel of the carrier to enable a user to lift and carry the package with one hand.
This type of carrier is best adapted for packages containing relatively few bottles, such as six or eight. The total weight of such a package is light enough to be lifted with one hand and can be supported by a carrier fabricated from relatively thin paperboard. Heavier packages tend to be awkward to lift with one hand and require the use of thicker more expensive paperboard in order to withstand the greater stresses of heavier loads and to prevent failure of the bottom locking tabs. Packages containing a number of large size bottles, such as, for example, twelve 16-ounce bottles, would not be well suited to the conventional design of a wrap-around carrier.
Heavy loads of bottles are more commonly packaged in an open case formed of heavier paperboard. Although such cases are better suited than conventional wrap-around carriers to support the weight of the bottles, they have certain drawbacks of their own. Since only the bottoms of the bottles are supported in the case, the bottles are more likely to fall out of the case than if the top of the case were closed. Because the sides are low, resulting in only a small amount of exposed paperboard, company logos or other advertising messages cannot readily be seen. Further, packages having closed tops carry a greater connotation of quality than do open-top cases, and for that reason alone are desired.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to use a wrap-around carrier which not only can support heavy loads, but can readily be lifted and carried. It would also be desirable for such a wrap-around carrier to be econmical to produce.